Father of Mine
by Dreya -lady drea
Summary: Dib is fed up with his fathers neglect. please review **FINAL CHAPTER IS UP**(warnings--2cd part deals with insenst and non-con relationships. dont like it, tell me! hurt me baby! flame me! ^_^ ALSO, zim/dib fluff toward end)
1. DIb

Father of Mine  
(sort of a short part 1)  
pairing: PM/D (pro membrane/dib)  
warnings: im planning nothing bad till chapter two ^_^  
______  
  
Some kids have normal families. Some kids can go to  
bloaty's on the weekends without fear of some  
mysterious appointment that proves itself more  
important. Some kids come home from school an hour or  
two before their father or mother, who greet them with  
varied amounts of enthusiasm, but, nonetheless, with  
love.  
  
Why couldn't he be normal? What curse of the vengeful  
and angry gods placed his soul with a Gameslave  
zombie, and....Dr. Frankendad over there....  
  
He glared down the basement steps at his father, Pro  
Membrane, working on his latest  
experimenty......thingie..that of course had nothing  
to do with his family, or his children and everything  
to do with nameless, faceless executives Dib never  
met.  
  
As Membrane shuffled upstairs Dib continued the visual  
DOOMING of his father. He was brushed by without so  
much as a "hey."  
  
A noxious smell wafted up from the basement, and Dib  
shuddered to think what Membrane might be concocting  
down there. Suddenly, he was struck with brilliance!   
Frankendad had shuffled into the bathroom (another  
shudder from Dib) but thus gave him time to exact his  
revenge.  
  
Sneaking down the creaky steps, he lightly tapped one  
slender beaker full of.....well full of  
something.....the contact made it wobble from side to  
side, then fall to the floor! The inevideble glassy  
crashing sounds made him cringe at first, for fear of  
being found out before he had finished. But, one by  
one, liquids were spilled, test animals released, and  
progress logs ripped up, in one flying hurricane of  
pent up neglect and isolation.  
  
Dib was panting when he finally slowed to a stop, but  
then heard an astonished gasp behind him.   
  
He turned around slowly, his eyes widening as he saw  
Pro Membrane standing on the stairs, staring with  
narrowed eyes at him....  
  
"Dib...." Membranes voice barely contained his anger,  
"what IS THIS?? Why have you DONE THIS!" With the last  
two words he didnt shuffle, but rather glided toward  
his son at an alarming pace, and lifted the smaller  
boy off the ground.  
  
____  
  
That's all my tired brain can produce for tonight, ill  
write more on monday....that is, if anyone wants me  
to.   
  
Drea 


	2. Pro

Father of mine--part 2.  
pairing: PM/D  
warnings: just like most of my other stories, non-conness ahead folks. dont run away though its just a story.  
****  
AN: i know i said id wait till monday to do another chapter but i figured id make good use of a bad day.  
*****  
  
  
  
This boy.....  
This boy who's wide brown eyes held an adorable deer-in-headlights look, hidden in part by rumpled indigo hair.....Who's cheeks had flushed red with anger and excitement, and small mouth gaped open.  
This small, frightened child he held off the ground with such ease....  
  
This was his son.  
  
And his son had single-handedly destroyed months....YEARS worth of research and work. Throwing Dib against a wall, the larger Pro Membrane towered over him.  
  
"Why." This was not a question.  
  
Dib shook his head and screwed up his face defiently. His narrowed eyes grew hard, portraying feelings without words.  
  
"What? You think i dont spend enough TIME with you?" Membrane asked. "You don't know how HARD I work, how much TIME I spend trying to provide for this family!"   
  
Punches flew and the sound of flesh on flesh made him smile. After a few minutes, he turned his back to his son in disgust, shuffling toward the door and muttering to himself.  
  
"Your mother didnt know either, she didnt understand one bit...Always getting in the way...", his voice become high-pitched and mocking, "Memmie, take me to the paark. Memmie, get out of that basement. Memmie please stop experimenting on the dog--"  
  
"HEY!" Membrane swung around to find Dib standing in a puddle of green antibodies, obviously trying to make his tiny beaten body look bigger. "Don't talk about mom like that."  
  
Membrane raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "OH and what do you plan to do about it DIBBY?" He pulled on his sons ear, then slapped him hard across the face. "Perhaps you would like to take her place!"  
  
Smiling cynically behind his labcoat, he suddenly realised how....interesting that proposal really was. Dib *did* look so much like that stinking maggot baby he married. And, as much as he hated her, she had always found a way to turn him on. Yes....she had known what he liked...  
  
Membrane slapped his son again, harder this time, and heard his wife's cry as Dib crashed into a table. He saw his wifes bloody and broken face as he looked at the small, half-conscious boy.   
  
The frightened whimper of a defeated spirit sent tingling ripples of excitment up his arms and spine as he threw Dib over the wooden table he had toppled over.   
  
Membrane swore he could *hear* skin tear as he thrust himself inside the tiny body. Small short crys of pain with each push deeper sent him higher and higher....  
  
This boy.....  
This boy who's wide brown eyes squinted shut in agony, who's cheeks had gone ghostly pale with fear and pain, and small mouth gaped open in various degrees of screaming.  
This small child he buried himself inside of with such ease....  
  
This was his son.  
  
________  
  
I know, im not that good of a writer, but give a review anyway.....How'd i do? This is...i guess.....the end of my first Zim fic. But i dont know. should i keep at it or end it here?? 


	3. Zim

Father of mine: part 3  
A/N-- im writing this as it comes to me. i need your input peoples. Sorry if i make Zim look a little clueless in this one. My Zimmy is smart, but can be so adorably naive! ^_^   
_________________________________________  
  
A tiny figure in a moldy green suit fasioned to resemble a dog flew through the living room on a vacuum cleaner.  
  
"WHOOOEEEEEEE.......OOOOOO.......WEEEEE.....OOOOOOO" GIR screamed in delight as he raced back and forth. Zim glared at the pathetic fool grimly.   
  
'I should take him apart and use his insides for scrap.' he thought.  
Shaking his head, he slumped down on the couch and opened up a book he had gotten from the human reasearch center; "Human Anatomy". He had cleverly tricked the woman named "Claire, librarian" into thinking he would return this book at a designated time, and she had given it to him for free!! Zim smiled at his trickery.   
  
"GIR, *please* go vacuum somewhere else..." he muttered in exasperation.   
  
"Im CLEANING Maaaaaster!" GIR squealed and fell downstairs. Zim sighed and lowered his eyes to the book.  
  
"THE LYMPHATIC SYSTEM consists (1) of complex capillary networks which collect the lymph in the various organs and tissues; (2) of an elaborate system of collecting vessels which conduct the lymph from the capillaries to the large veins of the neck at the junction of the internal jugular and subclavian veins...."  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Startled from his reading, Zim looked up toward the door. Something had thumped against the door...He had read cautions against "neighborhood predators" that would break into your home and steal.....stuff.... .  
  
Well, no neighborhood predator....thing was getting into THIS home! DOOM be to his enemies! DOOM be to their families! And DOOM be to their--  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Zim raised the rather heavy book over his head as a make shift weapon and crept up to the door. Causiously he turned the handle and opened the door, tensing to bludgeon the Neighborhood Predator on the head and take him for his prisoner.   
  
Dib collapsed at Zim's feet. His trenchcoat was torn and, as Zim turned him over with one finger as he would a peice of trash, he could see he had major injuries. Red, human blood covered his face and had run into his hair, streaking it almost vibrantly. His chest moved up and down slowly, shallow breathing.   
  
Zim stood over the unconcious figure. "Without medical attention, this HUUU-man will most likely die from his injuries....And I will have won! But...where is the honor, where is the glory in defeating an advesary so...."  
  
Dib moaned and cracked open his eyes, looking pleadingly at the one he had vowed to hate. "Please--he--lp.....mee..."  
  
"....weak and pathetic." Zim hung his head.  
Downstairs GIR and the vacuum wailed together at about the same pitch.   
"I cannot dishonor my planet with such.....cowardice. Someday..." Zim clenched his fist over Dib, narrowing his eyes, "Someday DIB!"  
  
But right now, he needed to get Dib some attention. "I suppose I will call an am-bu-lance." But as he turned to the phone he felt a hand grab at his leg.  
  
"NO!!" There was panic in Dib's dark eyes. "Please....please....no one eles can know...can't find out.....he'd kill me..please dont call anyone.."  
Zim's red eyes widened, "You expect me to care for you HERE? At MY house?"  
  
Tears started to well up in Dib's fear stricken eyes, and a pang tug at Zim's heart. (A/N: or in Irkan, that would be a ruddly spork)   
"Alright then," he complied, in a more gentle voice than he intended to use, "come on, lets get you inside."   
Zim picked up the top half of Dib's limp body and half dragged, half carried him to the couch.  
  
Sighing, Zim covered Dib with a blanket and went to try and find whatever books he could on doctoring.  
  
________  
  
hey. so, you are the public, whatya think? continue? revenge? dib kill membrane? zim kill membrane? GIR break vacuum? (heehee) ^_^ 


	4. Paranoia

Father of mine; 4  
A/N! im sorry this is in so many chapters peoples! i always said i hated multiple chapters but im just posting as i come up with it.  
  
____  
Dib winced as his foot met the ground once more. The contact sent a spark of pain surging from his foot across to his stomach. He must hide, he must find some sort of a shelter. The school? No, that was too obvious and much too far away.   
On any other day, if his insides didn't feel like they were about to split open and bleed in several places, he could have made it to the school in no time.  
Why not take the bus? He could sit down...rest for a second....  
NO! He must not make any spectacle of himself. His father knew people, and those "people" were very well trained in finding things.....  
No one must see him....So where could he go? Where was the last place anyone would think to look??  
  
Dib fell to his knees, crying out in pain. A cramp ripped through him, springing involuntary tears. Dot danced in front of his eyes.   
He chuckled at the show, and the word "polka" flashed in his mind.  
  
He could go no further, standing up brought the world spinning around him and walking brought stabbing pain into his hips and back and stomach. He crawled to the first house he came to.   
  
Zim's house.   
  
His enemy, his HATED enemy...he would get no help or sympathy here...  
Despair loomed inside him as he flung his fist against the door and begged Zim to here him.....another bang and door slowly crept open. Dib couldnt keep his balance anymore and fell forward.   
He braced himself for whatever Zim would do with him; he was not in control here....  
  
Never in control....  
  
Shame ripped through his soul as he begged Zim to help him, to not turn him away. And, to his infinite surprise, Dib felt himself be lifted and carried to a cushiony soft couch.   
  
Maybe....Zim.....blanket.....? He was confused. But so tired...he'd rest for a minute or two....then figure all this out.....  
  
Feeling like the single most worthless lifeform on Earth, Dib let his eyes close.  
___________________________________________  
  
"Dib.."   
  
A soft voice called to him from outside of his soft warm place.   
  
"Dib..."  
  
He didn't want to come out of his soft warm place.  
  
"You need to eat something, c'mon wake up now."  
  
"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!" Squealed another voice and he winced, his ears hurting. Cracked open his eyes he saw....ZIM standing over him! Zim? But what.....  
And then it all came back to him. His father.....the humiliation..... THE PAIN!   
He panicked and bolted upright, hoping to get to the door. Zim was in on this with his father! They were both out to kill him......  
  
He didn't even make it off the couch when Zim caught him. "Hey! Stop it! I just got done bandaging you up, you make all the cuts start bleeding again! I've had just enough of looking at human blood thank you!" Zim's arms went around him and held him. His back was againt the aliens shirt, and his arms were pinned to his sides.  
  
"NOOO!" He screamed in the loudest voice he could; which was really only a hoarse scratching noise.   
"GET OFF ME! Let me GO! Lemme go....." But the arms held tight, with more strength than he would have given Zim credit for. He was trapped....They were going to kill him. He slumped back against Zim, panting in exhaustion. It was hopeless. Nobody wanted him. Nobody wanted him alive, he was hated...  
  
He felt a soft touch on the side of his head and realized it was Zims hand. Warm fingers ran down his head..it felt nice... Zim was saying something to him in a low, calm voice but he couldnt make out what was said. The soothing touches trailed over his ear and through his hair.   
Relaxing against his captors gentle ministrations, Dib wondered if Zim really wanted him dead...if so why did he help him.....?  
  
His hair felt messy and greasy...he should take a shower soon....  
  
______________________________________________  
  
dont worry, dibby will be ok. :) 


	5. and love

Father of mine 5: and love  
A/N: sorry but this will turn out as a zim/dib fic, that where i intended to take it the whole time. This will also be the last chapter, i need to get done with this story and on with my schoolwork! (bleh....) You read this and review it while I refill on caffeine once more. ^_^   
Enjoy!  
  
*  
*  
He noticed a slight pressure in his squiddly spooch and realized he really needed to go to the bathroom but, trapped between Dib and the couch, he didn't think that was possible. Dib moaned in his sleep and shifted slightly, his hand falling involuntarily onto Zim's leg. Warmth rushed through the small Irken at the contact...   
He could wait...  
  
Dib was finally resting quietly in Zim's arms. He had originally ran his fingers down Dib's head to make sure the bandages were still in place after his charges panic attack, but the motion seemed to calm Dib. Zim had seized his opportunity, trying to repeat the motion, and soon Dib had relaxed. Food was essential but would have to wait till Dib was calmer....  
  
He should kill the pathetic human worm baby now!! Why didn't he just snap the little boys neck?!? Confusion whirled inside him; he didn't want to act disgracefully and kill an unarmed enemy, but this would probably be his ONLY chance!! His rival had literally fallen into his clutches!! Zim closed his eyes tight and envisioned all the times Dib had tried to destroy him, all the times Dib had laughed at him and mocked his failures and weaknesses.... Just then Dib moved again and curled into Zim's shirt, the hand on his leg reaching up to clutch a handful of fabric.  
The warm feeling inside him grew, intensified till it almost hurt him.   
Zim rested his head on top of Dib's and sighed. He couldnt think of Dib as his enemy right now...it just wasnt possible, not with him in this pathetic state...  
  
Dib's shoulders quaked, and Zim ran his fingers gently over Dib's back, finding it helped to ease the pain inside himself as well.   
  
It had started to rain outside. He continued to stroke Dib's back and listened to the sounds of Earth itself tapping outside his window, begging to be let in.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Come on Dib, eat the soup!" Zim was getting annoyed. He knew that "Alphebet soup" was a helpful and often favored food of those humans who were sick, so why wouldn't Dib eat it?? The boys head rested on his own chest, his shoulders were slumped forward, and his eyes hadn't left his shoes since he had woken up.   
  
At least he hadn't went into a screaming panic this time.....  
  
Zim shut his eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to keep his patience.   
"I am TRYING to help you, but you aren't making my job any easier!"  
Still, Dib refused to make a move. His shoulders heaved in a deep sigh, but nothing more. The dark, amber eyes usually flashing with hate and rage toward him, had grown dull and flat holding not even the most negative of emotions. Sitting there, he looked almost....  
  
"Please Dib....."  
  
Dead.  
  
"Fine!" Zim slammed the bowl of soup down on the table beside the couch, spilling its contents over its rim. The confusing worry that had been gnawing at him inside had suddenly changed to anger. It was as if Dib had just given up on him! How DARE he??  
"I have better things to do than sit here and feed you." Zim opened the lid of the trash can, "If you need me, I'll be in the lab." and dissapeared inside.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"GIR, mind the lab. I'm going upstairs to check on the human Dib." An hour or so had passed, and his anger had receded.   
"Yes SIR!" The tiny robot tried to salute but missed, smacking himself in the face.  
Zim sighed and shook his head.  
"Computer, living room."  
  
'Wait....' he thought as the elevator started up, 'Did I just leave GIR in charge of the lab?'  
  
Zim groaned as he heard a crash below him.  
  
Zim returned to the living room to find first, the bowl of soup eaten, and second, Dib curled into a tight ball on the floor, his shoulders shaking.   
"Dib....." the pained feeling in his chest came back, and he relieved it the only way he knew how; by touching Dib.   
  
Zim placed a hand on the boys quaking shoulder and whispered, "Whats wrong?"   
  
The quiet crying escalated to a high wail; it sounded as if someone where stabbing Dib with a sharp object! Zim couldnt stand it, enemies or not, he couldnt stand this!   
Taking the unresisting form into his arms, he tried desperately to calm him. He rocked Dib back and forth, trying to keep his hands and his words gentle. Tallest give him strength, WHY did he care so much??  
  
After a insurmountable period of soft touches and reassurances, Dib's sobs calmed to sniffles and hiccups.   
"I'm sorry..." he whispered hoarsely.  
Zim was silent for a second, took a moment to gather himself together, then asked, "Dib, please tell me what happened to you." He pushed the boy back enough to stare pleadingly in his eyes. 'please...' he begged inside. 'let me help you....'  
  
But Dib looked away, the first emotion in his eyes for days registering as deep, debilitating shame.  
Zim stroked a single finger down Dibs cheek, following the path of a tear.  
"Please..."  
  
"My father..." Dib started as barely a faint whisper, but as he retold the story of his......fight......with his father, his voice rose anger. Anger at himself, anger at Pro Membrane.....and finally, before he finished, he was almost in hysterics once again.  
  
"Oh Dib.." Zim was near tears himself...No one deserved that kind of punishment. Things like this were heard of on Irk, but the offenders were swiftly caught and brought to justice, banished to a place FAR worse than FoodCourtia.   
He brought Dib close again and murmured soothingly to him in Irken.  
  
"Dib, krehyl. Tral je natay rinm. Tral zirn ya je..."  
  
"Zim......why *are* you helping me, anyway....?" Dib asked quietly.  
  
"I....." Zim looked into Dibs eyes again. "I...." Dib's eyes widened and a bit of hair fell over one. Something broke inside him at that second. He finally figured out what the pain in his chest had been, why he brought Dib into his home and not turned him away, why he comforted the human time and time again;   
"I--love....you..." Zim pressed his forhead against Dib's and closed his eyes. The weight from his chest was lifted, the pain and confusion inside him vanished...with those three little words.....  
  
Dib was crying again. Zim opened his mouth to offer comfort, to maybe offer to leave if what he said was wrong, but Dib shook his head and placed his lips over Zim's. The kiss was chaste and gentle, as if both were made of tiny bits of glass, and were trying not to fall apart.  
  
A spark rushed through Zim again, but this time he didnt find it painful. The feeling was incredible; being loved like this.  
  
"I can't go home.." Dib said.   
"Stay here then..."Zim whispered.  
"Could I?" he asked in wonder. Zim smiled and laid his head down on Dib's shoulder.  
"As long as you need to....."  
  
___________________________________  
**"Dib, krehyl. Tral je natay rinm.Tral zirn ya je..."=**  
"Dib, love. I will never let anyone hurt you. You'll be safe with me..."  
___________________________________ 


End file.
